User blog:DMUA/Gergy (SAO Tabletop)
|-| Short quote = |-| Long Quote= Summary In the world of the Tabletop RPG version of SAO, not only are the 10,000 in Japan effected, but the game was released worldwide, and on a variety of servers, a significant part of the world is held hostage. Gergy is an American among them, but for inexplicable reasons, he was looped into the Japan servers despite living in the US. He spent about a month waiting for the clearers to do their thing, but eventually, he decided he had enough, and went out into the world. He met up with Kai, and eventually made a Guild, simply known as the party. And with them, they went into a world filled with Tragedy, hope, death and love, almost like they're living a real life..... Personality Gergy is what you would consider a nice guy. He's selfless, caring, yadayada. But, you probably wouldn't pick that up if you were to talk to him. Due to being a socially awkward sort of guy, while he does speak up a lot more then he does in real life, you do sometimes wonder if he should have stayed shy. Due to his inability to operate under pressure, not only does he seemly short circuit in a stressful situation, but he often comes off as insensitive and just, well, as Lind thought when encountering him, "A disrespectful asshole" (Me using that term professionally of course). But, under an accidental facade made by his poor chosing of words, he is still a good person, as Kai found out by being with him for awhile. While he is pure of heart... He is not innocent. As shown in the The Unitum Summit event, he doesn't relent from killing people who he knows would kill him. While he isn't conflicted on his opinion, the other members of the party do not entirely see eye to eye with this line of thinking, specifically, Sage, who, while knowing what Gergy was saying was ultimately true, refused to believe in the fact that some people just have to die. Personal Statistics 'Alignment:' Neutral Good '''Name:' Gergy (Username), Gerald Allen Reed (Real Name) Origin: Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Gamer Eye Color: A Blueish Green Hair Color: Blonde Martial Status: Technically married, though, game mechanics are hardly legally binding. Status: Alive Affiliation: The party Combat Statistics Tier: 7-A, Higher with Nine Lives Finisher, High 7-A with Smite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword Skills increase speed and damage output), Immortality (Type 2, what are normally lethal wounds do not expend extra HP from players and NPCs, allowing them to take a multitude of lethal wounds before worrying about dying), Enhanced Senses (Anyone with a high perception rating has their senses tuned to high levels), Martial Arts, Status Effect Inducement via the Thot Crusading Scroll (Can cause NPCs to be agroed) and Oblivion's Chain (Able to ensnare enemies, leaving them open to attack), Healing via Powernap, Instinctive Reaction via Instinct, Resurrection via Twelve Labors, Durability Negation via Nine Lives Finisher, Standard Resistance to Status Effects (can also completely negate status effects with Willpower Defense and Super Armor) and Durability Negation via Tank Attack Potency: Mountain level (Has slightly higher base attack power then Kirito, who in turn has a higher attack power then Zeke, who is superior to himself when he fought a demon that did this. With Berserker, Gergy's damage is increased by 2 times, making his AP at least 124.4314263042942 Megatons.), Higher with Nine Lives Finisher (Deals automatic critical damage, which doubles damage by 2, meaning each of this attack's 9 hits deal at least 248.8628526085884 Megatons of damage.) At least Large Mountain level with Smite (Can do the combined damage of 15 of his hits at once, which would equal at least 1.86647139456 Gigatons.) Nine Lives Finisher has some degree of Durability Negation. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Has comparable Agility to Kai when she did this), At least High Hypersonic+ Combat Speed (Did this with a 14 Weapon Skill Modifier, and has since amped himself to combine Weapon Skill and Strength to get a 56 Modifier. Was able to block some attacks from Kirito, though he was clearly outsped.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 in combat (Has a 27 Strength modifier, making him superior to himself when he did a feat of such strength with a 24 mod), Class 50 out of combat (Martial Arts Multiplies Strength by 2 out of combat, making Gergy able to at least lift 27014.271648768 Kilograms using it) Striking Strength: At least City level+ (Has higher strength then Zeke, and has Martial Arts) Durability: Varies (His Tank skill halves damage dealt to him and reduces it by a fourth when blocking, making the amount of damage he can take heavily dependant on the AP of the opponent), At least Mountian level (Has far higher durability then Zeke, and Tank reduces damage by a half, making him able to take hits that are at least 124.4314263042942 Megatons normally) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range with basic attacks and standard sword skills. Can cause Kilometer reaching Shockwaves with Smite. Standard Equipment: Gergy has a vast inventory, some relavent equipment includes: -Casual clothing (Shirt, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, and shoes) -The Bicc Elf Sword (Gladius Antiquos Dryadalum) (An ancient giant blade that feeds off of the user's strength. +(Weapon Skill+Strength) damage. -1 Agility modifier, and it cannot be lowered in any way) --The Trinket of Weapon Strengthening (A charm tied to the pommel of a sword, which allows Strength to be added along with Weapon Skill when attacking) -Selfless Stout Armor (Armor created from the combined effort of the human race and their willingness to live together, even through the many conflicts they had. +(Durability stat)/2 Durability. Gives the user Super Armor one round per battle when an ally is half Health or lower) -Revak's One Wing (Allows the user to never take fall damage) -Oblivion's Chains (Can be used as a grappling hook and as unbreakable chains to entrap enemies for up to D10 turns. Whatever's chained can roll STR v STR to break out.) Intelligence: Above Average (Has shown some knowledge on proper sword mastery, and has shown competence in game) Weaknesses: Can be reckless and not think very far ahead. Key: Floor 1-20 | Floor 21-40 | Floor 41-60 | 61-80 | 81-100 Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Passive Skills:' Normal Skills *Stout (Allows Dura to be added when Blocking. Requires the user to wear a Full Set of Armor to use.) *Nothing Can Weigh Me Down (Can use a full set of armor and a heavy weapon without any repercussions) *Martial Arts Master (Can only use when completing the Martial Arts Quest. Increases damage with unarmed fighting (includes combo skills that uses unarmed fighting, though only the unarmed parts) by x1.7 rounded up. In addition, when out of combat, whenever you're doing a Strength related activity, you may double your strength modifier. Also, when in combat, your Intelligence goes up by an entire modifier whenever you attempt to find a weakness in an enemy) *Tank (Only available once you reach 100 Durability naturally. When tanking an enemy that does higher damage than your Durability modifier, the damage you’ll take will be that damage minus your Durability modifier divided by 2 rounded down. If you block, the damage is reduced by a 4th instead. If the enemy doesn’t do more damage, then this passive will not activate. This passive also does reduce true damage, but of course durability is not applied.) *Willpower defense (Upon a successful block, becomes immune to status effects such as Stun.) *Evolution (Will slowly change the user's appearance over a period of time depending on how much they work to get to that appearance. The type of work will vary depending on what type of appearance you chose) *Powernap (Can only use when completing the Meditation quest on floor 6 by sleeping through the Monk's rambling. After napping, your Health increases by 10% rounded up after every round in combat, and passively increases out of combat as well, until you go to sleep. It takes 10 minutes real time to finish napping out of combat, and 5 rounds in combat. During that time, you cannot do anything else. Absolutely nothing else. If something distracts you while napping you must start all over again) *Will To Live (Gain invulnerability when your Health is supposed to reach 0 for that remaining round only. Can only use once per battle. Takes Priority over Twelve Labors.) *Adrenaline Rush (Gain +2 luck in all rolls at 50% Health and below) Berserker Skills *The Twelve Labors (Berserker only. Upon the user’s Health hitting 0, instead of dying, the user will be invulnerable for the rest of the round. In addition, after that round ends, the user will have 11 more “lives”. Upon all of the user’s lives being taken, then they’ll truly die. However, after every life is lost, the user will be left at 1 Health. Lives come back one per day) *Heraculean Offense (Berserker Only. Allows the Berserker's attack multiplier to apply to total damage, and allows Strength to be added to attack rolls using a Greatsword.) *Heraculean Defense (Berserker Only. Prevents Blocked hits from reducing health below 1, and allows Strength to be added to Block Rolls using a Greatsword.) 'Sword Skills:' Note: Rounds are game mechanics, in the sense that it doesn't apply to the abilites themselves (Elaboration on that here), but timers do still apply to sword skill cooldowns. While the exact time frames for what a "round" actually is in terms of gameplay is rather inconsistent, the official number is 2 minutes long. Normal Skills *Horizontal (1 hit. Slashes horizontally. 2 round cooldown) *Vertical (1 hit. Slashes vertically. 2 round cooldown) *Sonic Leap (1 hit. Dashes and thrusts forward. Covers +1 turn range. 3 round cooldown) *Instinct (Unarmed only. Always sees an opening in an enemy, and can instinctively take it for a free hit. 4 round cooldown) *Senda (Unarmed only. 1 hit. Quickly jabs the enemy at blinding speeds. -1 Agility modifier if the enemy attempts to dodge or counter. The skill also has a 20% (16 or above) chance to disarm the opponent. 4 round cooldown) *Smite (Two handed only. 1 Hit. Deals the damage worth of 15 at once. 16 Round Cooldown.) Berserker Skills *Dragonslayer Sword (Berserker only. Bonus Action. The user is able to equip a giant sword that’s bigger than the user themself that’s combined with their regular weapon, increasing their damage by +(Base Damage). The giant sword decreases Agility by a -1 modifier. The sword is able to be optionally shown while the Skill is active. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Berserker Armor (Berserker only. Bonus Action. The user is able to equip dark knight-like armor on top of their regular equipment from out of nowhere, increasing their Durability by +(Base Damage) rounded up. The armor set has no downsides. The armor is able to be optionally shown while the Skill is active. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Nine Lives Finisher (Berserker only. 9 hit. The final Berserker Sword Skill. Focuses only on a single enemy and strikes with the speed and power of a true berserker, dealing automatic critical damage and +(Base Damage) True Damage each hit. This Skill can only be used once per day) *Activation (Berserker Only. Bonus Action. Able to enhance a Sword skill to let it cover a 1 Turn AOE. Cannot effect who the user wants to protect most. Can use only once per day.) Outside System Skills *Romance Meteor (OuSS with Kai) (Replicates Meteor Fall Combo, but instead of throwing a sword, Gergy boosts Kai into the air so she can dive down to attack the Opponent from above as Gergy stuns them with a punch.) *Tank and Switch (OuSS with Kai) (When Gergy takes a hit, either blocking or tanking, Kai either leaps over or goes around Gergy for a free counter attack) *Party Up (OuSS with the entire party) (Everyone lines up in formation, and rushes with ultimate coordination, dealing massive damage with everyone unleashing their sword skills simultaneously. Cools Down after a day and exhausts everyone's turn) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts